Secrets And Love
by MsAnimefreak92
Summary: Ally wants one thing, a love like in a romantic comedy, but with dance classes with Dallas, working at the store, and hanging out with friends; can she really find it? Austin wants two things, to be with Ally and to tell her about his secret that his family has to keep from everyone. What will happen? Can Ally handle this big secret? Rated T(just in case).
1. Perfume

**I decided to write this because of boredom and I can't help writing more Auslly!**

I sat in Sonic Boom a dull slow day as usual and Austin walked in with Dez at his heels.

"Hey Ally, where's Trish? I thought we'd all be hanging out today as usual." Austin leaned against the counter.

"Sorry guys, my shift got extended and Trish just got hired on at another shop." I frowned "I don't get off until close and Trish said she had plans after work."

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you, but I have plans later too so I have to duck out after a while. I promised Grammy I'd help her clip her toes." Dez shuddered "It's like she has talons."

Then we all shuddered and Dez left in a hurry.

"That was not something I needed to know. You just want to hang out at my house and watch movies or the practice room after I get off?" I sighed.

"Sure, did you put on a different perfume today?" he nonchalantly leaned over the counter like he usually did.

"Yeah, thanks for noticing. I just wanted to try something new." I shrugged taking a stack of magazines on the counter back to the shelf.

"It smells sweet yet subtle." He said following me "It's nice, did you get compliments?"

I laughed "Yeah, a few and it really made my day. Why the sudden interest in my perfume?"

I turned and he was so close I almost ran into him. He quickly backed up and scratched his head.

"No reason, just it was different so new reactions tend to happen. What's it called? You should really use it more because, I don't know." He quickly walked toward the counter.

"It's called "Luscious" and thanks for the almost compliment." I replied following him.

He laughed "No problem, what movies are we going to watch tonight?"

I shrugged "I'm not for sure, how about a romantic comedy marathon?"

Austin smiled "Alright, then it's settled."

I moved around the counter and looked at my planner I had forgotten to check today "Oh shoot! Hey dad is Reed still coming in tonight?"

Austin looked at me funny as my dad replied "Yeah, why?"

"I can't stay until close tonight, I forgot I had dance class in an hour with Dallas. He asked me to go with him tonight so he didn't get partnered with a stranger!" I explained.

"Okay, I guess I'll do closing with him, but don't be out too late." My father groaned.

"What about our movie marathon?" Austin complained.

"I'll only be gone two hours, but we can hang out at my house and have our movie marathon, I promise." I ran up the stair to the practice room.

I hurried to the closet digging out a dress bag with my dance dress and a pair of red stilettos.

"Hey Ally, why can't you ever say no to someone when they ask for your help?" Austin sighed.

"Austin, friends help friends in need." I turned toward him "I just hope I don't brutally injure myself."

I tripped and Austin caught me "Yeah, no kidding."

"Thanks, I have an idea how about you pick me up from the dance hall, I'll give you the instructions to get there and we'll head to my house from there." I pushed away from Austin straightening up.

"Alright, it's a plan." He laughed as I swerved around him almost falling again.

"Hey Ally, are you up there? We got to get going or we'll be late. I would have been here sooner, but I got held up." Dallas's voice came from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I hurried downstairs and briefly paused at the bottom because I heard something like a snarl come from Austin who was a few feet behind me.

"Austin, what was that?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? Go on, I'll see you later." He nudged me giving me a funny look.

I nodded and walked over to Dallas who gave a nod to Austin to say hello before leading me out of the store.

* * *

I had been sitting in Sonic Boom for twenty minutes after Ally left when I finally decided to go check on her. She had always been a klutz and I just didn't like the idea of her getting hurt. I walked out of the store and I realized I hadn't gotten the address from Ally yet. I groaned as I realized I'd have to find her a different way. The smell of her perfume still hung lightly in the air, but it wouldn't help me if she got in a vehicle, unless I could use the lightest scent of her that clang to the door or side of the vehicle.

I followed the scent of the perfume to the parking lot into a now empty parking space. The smell was way fainter than before. I followed the scent out on to the street and hurried down the sidewalk in the direction it was traveling. It wasn't, but a couple more blocks before I smelt her blood in the air. Ally was injured, but how bad I didn't know. I picked up speed and followed it to a little dance studio. I peered in the window briefly, seeing Ally dancing noting that Ally's finger was bandaged with a Band-Aid. I sighed and stepped back quickly as I saw Ally's eyes glance in my direction. I leaned against the base of the street lamp.

I caught a glimpse of blonde outside the window in the light of the street lamp as Dallas twirled me. I quickly corrected myself as I almost fell and then looked back to see that no one was there. I shook my head and Dallas and I continued to dance. The teacher corrected our posture and how our hands were positioned a second later to make sure that we didn't mess up as badly. Dallas teased the way the teacher was behind her back and made me laugh. We turned and I could have sworn I saw briefly another flash of blonde. I would have gone out to check if it wasn't for Dallas getting my attention again by dipping me at the end of the song that was playing. The rest of the class I kept seeing the same illusion and hoped that it would end.

**It's not the best, but it's alright for a started chapter.**


	2. A Normal Movie Night Or Not?

**I decided two post the first two chapters together so here it is!**

I met up with Dallas after changing in the women's bathroom.

"Hey, do you want me to take you home?" Dallas asked "I did ask you to come with me; I just couldn't learn for my cousin's wedding on my own."

"I don't mind helping you, but Austin agreed to pick me up." I replied "I promised him we'd hangout like we usually do."

Dallas gave me a halfhearted smile "Alright, same time next week then. I'll walk you out."

I dialed Austin's number as we walked across the back hall back into the dance room. The phone rang twice as we made our way to the door before Austin picked up.

"Hey, are you ready?" Austin asked as soon as he answered.

"Yeah, I'm at-" I began and as we stepped out onto the sidewalk I stopped seeing Austin across from us.

He hung up his phone "Hey, didn't expect me to be out here, did you?"

"How'd you know which school?" I asked walking over to him.

"It was a lucky guess. I had nothing better to do so I came a little early after wandering awhile." Austin grinned.

"You didn't get here by car?" Dallas asked him.

"Actually, it's parked around the corner, but I did walk around town earlier." Austin replied.

"Oh well then, have a good night you two." Dallas sighed and walked off.

"Thanks Dallas, see you later." I called after him and then shuttered from the breeze.

"You didn't bring a light jacket or anything? Here use mine." Austin slung his warm jacket he had just been wearing over my shoulders "Whoa, did Dallas wear cologne, it's pretty strong."

I laughed "Yeah, he said he was trying to apply just a little bit when the spray nozzle broke and the cologne got all over his hands when he tried to clean up."

Austin laughed "He just doesn't have much luck with things, does he? Especially, when it comes to being around you he has trouble with luck."

"Really, I don't know about that." I replied as he began to usher me toward his car.

I glanced at Austin and he smirked "What?"

"You didn't look in the window at all earlier, did you?" I wondered.

"No, like I said I was wandering around town until around the time I'd figured you'd be done." He sighed "By the way, what did you do to your finger?"

I smiled "Wow you're very perceptive tonight. I cut it on part of the car chair when I tried to fix it."

"I'll help you clean and doctor it when we get to your house." Austin said quickly helping me into the car.

* * *

I settled down on the couch as Ally popped a movie in. I opened the first aid kit taking out an alcohol cleansing pad as she sat by me.

"Let me see your finger, please." I took the Band-Aid off as she held out her hand.

I cleaned it as she squinted in pain. I carefully applied some triple antibiotic ointment and wrapped a new Band-Aid on it as she stared at me quietly. I smiled at her and she gave me a brief smile before nervously looking at the TV. Then she pulled the cover off the back of the couch draping it over her and lying down across the couch, her head resting on my leg. I stroked her hair and she looked up at me, but neither of us said a word. Ally turned lying flat on her back to look up at me and then gently ruffled my hair.

"I forgot to thank you for doctoring my finger. Thank you." She smiled ruffling my hair again.

We sat like that for a while just staring at each other and then she turned back on her side toward the TV. I pulled the cover up to her shoulder and she groaned.

"What's wrong Ally?" I wondered and she frowned at the screen.

"I want a love like that. I want a romance where I meet someone and we feel that instant connection. Then we become close friends and he doesn't realize it until the last minute when it's almost too late that he loves me and goes after me." Ally whined "Not that I don't mind hanging out with my best friends, but I just want, I guess a fairytale."

I smiled "I'm sure you'll get a romance like that. You just need to be patient."

"Really?" she looked up at me seeming to be expecting something more from me.

I laughed "Yeah, you're silly, super serious, fun, sweet, and caring. You're everything that a lot of guys look for and don't find."

Ally sat up the cover dropping from her shoulders "Do you really think so?"

"Think so, I know so." I replied her eyes locked intently on me "I even- I mean I know of at least a few people I've met like that."

She smiled "Really, do you think you could hook me up with one?"

"No...I mean, they all have girlfriends now." I quickly said.

"Oh, well at least there are people like me out there." Ally's shoulders slumped.

I rubbed her arms "Come on, cheer up. I know you'll find that person. Until then you've always got your friends to turn to."

"Thanks Austin, I can really count on you, but I want something more than just a friend that I can complain to. I want so much more." Ally sighed.

Our eyes locked as she finished talking and I stroked her hair "I know you'll find that person."

She moved closer to me wrapping me in a hug "Thank you for trying to cheer me up."

Ally pulled away and our eyes locked again. We sat there for a while staring at each other and then she leaned in kissing me. I quickly reacted kissing her back and was amazed by how great it seemed. Then she quickly pulled away and we stare at each other surprised.

**Let me know how the story is so far and if I should keep going!**


	3. Dish To Trish

**Thanks to SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, Guest, dream-big-101, AUSLLYLUVER, Identity Unknown, queenc1, Harmonious Wolf, and LoveShipper for your reviews and support!**

I walked up to Ally at the Sonic Boom counter like I always did, but it had been awkward between us since the other night after the kissing incident. We didn't really talk about it, but if I tried to ask Ally to write a new song with me or something like that, she'd make an excuse so we couldn't be alone to talk it out. It wasn't easy to tell what she thought about it all because she wouldn't open up. One thing I did know is she was wearing that "Luscious" perfume almost every day since that day and it really confused me about her thoughts.

"Hey Ally, what are you up to?" I smiled as she stuffed her journal into her tote when she noticed me trying to see what she had written.

She smiled briefly "I'm just working, doing two jobs at once to keep your career going and the store going. I'm sorry, I got to go help that customer with that guitar, be right back."

Ally walked off in the direction of a kid trying to climb the shelves to reach a teal acoustic guitar. I watched as she got it down for the kid and the child smiled at her. Then she glanced at me briefly before gazing to the right at the door at whoever was coming in. I turned and Dallas walking toward the counter.

"Dallas, what are you doing here?" Ally walked over to us and I muffled a growl.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hangout today. We could go see a movie." He smiled and Ally froze.

I covered up snarl with a cough and Ally unfroze grabbing her tote from behind the counter. I watched confused as did Dallas as she backed up.

"Actually, Trish and I have plans. I'm sorry, I got to go. She's waiting for me outside. Hey dad I'm leaving!" she called up and Mr. Dawson replied like he always did.

"Are we still hanging out tonight?" I asked Ally and she stared at me conflicted.

"I know tonight is one of our major hang out nights, but I don't know, it depends on if Trish wants me to spend the night with her or not. I'll text you, bye guys." She hurried out of the store and Dallas left soon after her cause he had no reason to stay.

* * *

I sighed as I sat down at a table next to the coffee cart and Trish passed me my coffee before sitting with me.

"You've sighed like a hundred times today. You also can't concentrate well and you're avoiding Austin. Did you two get into a fight?" she wondered.

"No, it's not that we're fighting. I have a lot on my mind because of the other night. I don't know what to do and I'm so confused. That's why I wanted to hang out with you and talk with you about it." I sighed.

"So tell me argument, something awkward, come on. Did Dallas call? Did he show up at your house?" Trish was getting impatient quickly as she took a sip of her hot coffee.

"Well, we started off our movie marathon night how we usually did, but something happened after I whined about wanting a romance like the movie that we were watching." I paused and Trish was quietly and excitedly piecing the pieces of my story together.

"Okay, so did Dallas come to your house or what?" Trish was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Actually, we conversed a bit and kissed." I nervously grabbed my hair debating on whether to chew on it or pull it out in some sort of freak out.

"No way! ...Wait a minute did Dallas and you kiss in front of Austin or did Austin and you kiss? I'm confused now." Trish jumped out of her seat overexcited, but her face quickly turned to a perplexed look as she eyed me.

"Um, Austin and I kissed. Dallas wasn't involved at all, focus please." I nervously said.

Trish's eyes were wide and she looked like she was about to scream "Wow, wow, wow, I want to scream, but the mall security would kick me out! Why haven't you spoken to him? Did you feel anything? Dish it all for Trish!"

"It felt like being struck by lightning, figuratively speaking, and it was amazing. It felt so right. I just don't think he feels the same way and I'm afraid to talk to him about it. Don't tell anyone, and I mean anyone, including Dez." I begged Trish.

"Don't tell me what?" Dez walked up to the table.

"Nothing, now leave wackadoodle, we'll meet up over there in about five." Trish ordered him pointing across the food court.

"But I just got tickets for the new Zaliens movie and I just walked all the way here to get you." Dez whined.

Trish glared at him "Wait over there!"

Dez gulped gave me a final glance and hurried away saying under his breath to me "Man can she be scary!"

Trish returned her attention to me "Two questions, who kissed who?"

"I kissed him; it was so spur of the moment though." I groaned.

"Okay last question, did he kiss you back?" she pressed for information.

I thought about it "Yeah, but then again he might not of. I'm such an idiot!"

"It's settled then!" Trish smiled joyfully.

"What do you mean? Those questions didn't help at all." I dropped my head to the table.

She shook her head "I mean the decision that I get from all this is that you should talk and clear this up with Austin. Now go, no excuses! Anyways, I have a movie to get to."

I frowned "What about my coffee? I haven't touched it yet."

"Hello, take it with you, duh! Now come on!" Trish urged me.

I got up grabbing my coffee "I-I just can't."

I hurried away from the food court my mind clear than before, but still too scared to talk to Austin.

**Now I couldn't make it that easy. **** The secret would never get told and the story would end too early lol! :D**


	4. Catch Me If You Can

**Thanks to all my reviewers for their support and my anonymous readers as well! Also the lyrics written in this chapter were written by me, so sorry if they aren't the best lol!**

_**Been running it through my mind**_

_**Nothing changes time after time**_

_**No clue for me to find**_

_**And I don't wanna forget it on a dime**_

_**The setting was perfect**_

_**You and I seemed meant to be**_

_**But is it me that in your eyes reflect**_

_**Why can't I see what you see**_

_**Don't wanna beat myself up over this**_

_**But I can't say the words runnin' through my head**_

_**And is it you I'll miss**_

_**So I'll just sing the words out instead**_

_**The setting was perfect**_

_**You and I seemed meant to be**_

_**But is it me that in your eyes reflect**_

_**And why can't I see what you see**_

_**Why can't I, why can't I see what you see**_

I finished singing the lyrics as I ended the melody on the piano making adjustments to the song.

"So you can write a song alone, but not with me?" I Austin's voice startled me and I quickly shut my book.

"I-I just had some free time and was playing around. I didn't think anyone would hear me or spy on me." I sighed getting up from the piano bench "Anyways, its back to work for me, sorry Austin."

"Nope, I spoke with your dad and he said you have today off. Stop lying to me every time I ask to hangout or show up at the store. Was the other night that bad to you?" Austin blocked me.

I backed up turning away, my only chance of escape taken "No, but I practically threw myself at you, in a way. Look I don't want to talk about it, okay."

Austin stepped in the room shutting the door as I glanced briefly over my shoulder "I'm not leaving and neither are you until we talk. By the way, you didn't throw yourself at me. We were both caught up in the moment."

I groaned "Yeah, cause that makes me feel so much better. If that's all you wanted to say then let me go. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay not my best choice of words. Your lyrics, they were about that night, right? Then if you want to know the truth, I'll tell you and don't say you don't want to talk about it again."

He cleared his throat and I stood there avoiding looking at him.

* * *

_**If you want to know what I see**_

_**Then let me take you by the hand**_

_**Cause you are perfect to me**_

_**So let me make you understand**_

_**That you're all I see**_

I finished singing and she refused to look at me. I walked up and got in front of her, but she turned and darted for the door. I ran after her as she swung the door open in a flash and flew down the stairs.

"Oh no you don't we're going to talk this out!" she got to the door right as I caught her around the waist picking her up.

She kicked fighting me to get away "Put me down, you're scaring the customers!"

"I'm scaring them, have you seen yourself?" I put her down next to the counter keeping my arm around her waist to keep her from running.

"Let me go, please." She begged me.

I dropped my head on her shoulder "Ally why are you making this so hard?"

She froze as my breath hit her neck. Ally was quiet for a while as she stood in my arms un able to get away.

"Please Austin; I didn't want to talk about it. It makes things complicated. What about keeping our friendship from being a mess?" she murmured weakening to my persistence a little.

I smiled "We'll always be friends. It won't be a mess and if it is I will take the blame."

Ally laughed humorlessly "Are you serious? That's a bit much. Don't you think?"

"I'm completely serious, kissing you made me realize I'd risk our friendship to be together with you like this." I replied whole-heartedly.

She got quiet and I loosened my grip on her waist as she seemed to give in. Ally started to turn slowly and I smiled victoriously, but then she gave me this look out of the corner of her eye. She quickly slid out of my grasp and ran to the door. I chased after her and she laughed hurrying off.

"You want my answer, right?" she giggled running at top speed with me o her heels.

"Okay, when I catch you. The reward will be that much sweeter!" I followed her out of the mall and down the street.

"Oh do you really think so?" Ally replied dodging me as she ran on "You want my answer you have to catch me!"

I followed her as she ran into a crowd of people and I skidded to a halt as two guys carrying a couch out of a building blocked my way. They set the couch down to call up to the owner and I took this chance to jump over the couch pushing through the crowd. I had lost sight of Ally until I broke from the crowd and saw her walking across a crosswalk toward the beach. She glanced over her shoulder and ran realizing that I had gotten free of the crowd much faster than she expected. I darted across the walk as the light changed and cars honked.

She ran onto the beach the sand flying under her feet as it slowed her down. I caught up to her, but she turned dodging me a second time and I stumbled before catching myself and following her. She was getting tired fast and so was I, but I pushed myself a little harder grabbing her. We fell and I protected her as we rolled across the sand a little bit.

"Ouch, the beach was not my best idea." Ally sighed landing on top of me.

I laughed and pulled her against me, but she stopped me.

"Ah, ah, ah, it looks like I caught you. No answer or anything else." She smirked.

I rolled over and her smirk was gone.

"Cheater." She laughed.

I leaned my head down kissing her and she briefly responded before pushing me away.

"You don't want my answer first?" she wondered playfully.

"I told you my reward would be sweeter." I smirked.

She pushed me off of her "I guess my answer doesn't matter to you."

Ally brushed the dirt off of herself as she sat up.

"You mean that kiss wasn't an answer." I smiled sitting up as well.

"I haven't decided, yet." She teased and got up "Anyways, I got to go back to the shop. I'll race you back."

She began to run off and I got up laughing and following her.

**I'm already planning the next chapter so look out!**


	5. Old Friend?

**Thanks to SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, Guest, dream-big-101, AUSLLYLUVER, Identity Unknown, queenc1, Harmonious Wolf, LoveShipper, URxGORGEx, and lovestories98 for the reviews and support!**

Ally and I were lounging on one of the benches in Sonic Boom. She was leaning against me while we talked.

"By the way Ally; I need to tell you something before we get too far into our relationship." I interrupted her babble about a famous couple on a magazine cover that was sitting on the table in front of us.

"Okay, what is it you need to tell me?" she eyed me confused.

"I'd rather talk about it in private. It's kind of a personal thing that no one else can hear." I explained and she sat up turning to me.

"Austin, it's not something like you got an extra toe, is it, because I'm okay with that and it's nothing to be ashamed of." She jumped conclusions.

"No, no, it's nothing like that." I laughed and then got serious "It's about how I honestly found out which dance studio you were at."

"Um Austin, you're scaring me." Ally said and I grabbed her hand to take her up to the practice room to talk when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

I looked up and the lipped the words "don't say anything".

"Guess who it is!" he finally spoke and Ally sat confused.

"Um Dez." She guessed and I held back a laugh as the guy looked confused.

"Try again, Ally." The brunette boy sighed.

"Let's see, Dallas." She tried and again failed.

"No, it's a sad day when Ally-cat forgets her friend." The boy teased.

Ally jumped up in surprise off the bench "Eli, is it you!"

"Finally, it took you a bit there." The boy laughed as she turned around and hugged him.

I glared at him and cleared my throat "Ally, who is he?"

She smiled "This is Eli and old friend from middle school. He moved away halfway through the second year. Eli, this is-"

"Austin, your boyfriend and the guy you write songs for." Eli held out his hand to me.

I got smug "You did some research I'm guessing."

"Nah, Ally-cat writes me twice a week. Anyways, do you want to go catch up? I haven't seen you in so long." He glanced at me before smiling at Ally.

I didn't like this new arrival and how he seemed so smug about knowing who I was and taking Ally's attention from me.

"Actually, if it's okay with Austin and my dad." She replied and looked at me.

I pretended to act okay with it so that she didn't feel that I didn't trust her "Go ahead, we can talk later."

She hugged me and kissed my cheek "Thanks Austin, we'll all have dinner tonight okay."

Then she called up to her dad who gave her the go ahead and I watched her leave as Eli gave me a nod of acknowledgement and I growled as quietly as I could.

* * *

I laughed as Eli brought up the time the teacher called him to the board and someone tied his shoe strings together causing him to fall.

I glanced at my watch for the hundredth time.

"Is there somewhere you need to be?" Eli asked.

"No, we've just been out for about four hours and Austin texted me two hours ago asking where we're going to eat." I sighed "He just texted me again asking me if I want him to pick me up."

"Oh, I lost track of time. Shall we go and I'll drop you off at the store so I can go get ready." He got up from the café chair.

"We both lost track of time, but Austin's texts were what made me realize what time it was." I laughed "I'll have Austin come get me. I don't want to hold you up and we have some things we need to talk about."

Eli hugged me as I got up and kissed my cheek before heading off. I stood there surprised by the kiss and texted Austin hoping he'd be nearby.

I got his text: _At Sonic Boom, I'll be there in a bit._

* * *

I hurried up to Ally standing by the closed café cart. She smiled and hugged me glad to see me. I put an arm around her as I lead her away and could smell something on her that wasn't her perfume or anything she usually smelled like. I glanced at her and she smiled leaning into me.

"Are you wearing something new?" I wondered, trying to get answers.

"Oh it's probably Eli's cologne he hugged me and kissed my cheek before he left. I was totally surprised by the kiss, but I promise it was a friend thing." She sighed, her smile wavering a little.

"Really, isn't he a very forward guy." I hid my anger the best I could "Can we talk on the way to the restaurant about what I mentioned earlier? I'm surprised he didn't offer to take you back to Sonic Boom or home."

I began to try to get more information and she could tell, but she had nothing she wanted to hide from me it seemed.

"He did offer, but I said I'd prefer you to pick me up, and I'd love to know what you were trying to tell me before Eli interrupted earlier." Ally replied looking me directly in the eye.

I kissed the top of her head "You're the most honest person I've ever met. I love that about you."

We walked on as I led her to Sonic Boom to get changed real fast and hopefully get that smell off of her.

**Well it's on to the next chapter!**


	6. Frights And Spaghetti Fights

**Thanks to SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, Guest, dream-big-101, AUSLLYLUVER, Identity Unknown, queenc1, Harmonious Wolf, LoveShipper, URxGORGEx, and lovestories98 for your support and reviews! I hope to keep you enticed.**

I sat listening to the radio as we drove down the road. Austin turned it down to get my attention and I looked at him waiting for the conversation to start.

"Ally, there is something you need to know about me." He briefly glanced at me.

I smiled "Okay, I'm all ears."

"You can't tell anyone; this is something no one knows in town." Austin grabbed my hand.

I nodded "I promise I won't."

"My family, we kind of have this DNA thing. It's inherited in each generation. It's controllable, but that doesn't mean we don't have issues with it." Austin was beating a round the bush a bit.

"Okay, a mutation and how does this affect me?" I wondered.

Austin kept his eyes on the road as he went on "Well you see I can change form."

"Change form?" I was confused.

"Yeah, I'm a weflrdf…" he coughed.

"You're a what?" I stared at him now.

"I'm a werewolf." He silently said.

"Are you serious?" I was so confused.

"I know it's hard to believe, but watch." Austin sighed letting go of my hand.

He flexed his hand and his nails grew long and pointed at the tips. I gasped and the nails quickly shortened. I was at a loss for words and quite a bit scared. I moved closer to the door and Austin glanced at me frowning.

"I didn't want to scare you. I'm sorry, do you trust me?" he sighed.

I stuttered "Uh, y-your han-and, an-and…..w-whoosh, lo-long nails."

Austin got the gist of what I meant and groaned "I know it's a lot to take in. I'll give you space if that's what you want, but I want you to know I'd never hurt you. Also, you're the only one that knows about this."

I nervously touched his hand that he had now curled into a loose fist. He opened his hand slowly and I grasped it trying to act calm. Austin didn't dare move after opening his hand. I settled back in my seat correctly, but I was still nervous.

"S-so how does it work?" I asked trying to get some perspective.

"I can change on my own decision; the whole full moon change is a myth." He explained.

"H-how does dating and stuff go?" I peered at him shyly.

Austin laughed "It's basically normal, but once I've been with someone for lack of a better statement I become theirs I guess you could say."

"So basically, dating is normal, but if you, you know, that's it. You get one mate, one love for life." I guessed.

"Yeah, but I've heard of rare occasions where someone like me after such occurrences and their significant other leaves or something and the person like me found someone new." He explained.

"Okay, um let's talk about your abilities." I sighed still nervous.

"I don't have superpowers, a stronger sense of smell, I can change into a wolf, heightened hearing, and I sense things like a wolf maybe, but nothing really super." He smirked.

* * *

It had been three days since that awkward talk me and Ally had. She seemed to be normal and accepted my differences. I watched as she spoke to Eli at the counter before running to my side.

"Hey Austin, I was hoping you'd join Eli and I in conversation." She smiled "He doesn't know much about you at all."

I smirked up at her from the bench I was relaxing on before pulling her into my lap.

"I would, but what about movie marathon night?" I sighed kissing her.

"You're right, we never miss those, but he only has three more days." She groaned.

Suddenly, Eli's phone rang as he joined us at the bench.

"Yeah, I know, I know; what? Now! Alright, I'll be there, bye." Eli hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Ally wondered.

"That was my boss; they need me back to write this major song for this new, upcoming artist." Eli frowned "I need to leave now."

I held out my hand "It was nice to meet you and maybe when you come around again we can talk."

He shook it and then leaned over hugging Ally briefly before hurrying out the door.

"Well shoot, I was hoping I could make dinner for everyone and we could still do our movie marathon as a group." Ally pouted.

"You can still do that, but it will be just us. I want to taste your cooking." I murmured as she dropped her head on my shoulder.

She agreed sighing and kissed my cheek be foe getting up and going back to the counter.

* * *

I set the sauce on the table on the table next to the pan of noodles now that it was just cool enough to serve. Austin came up behind me and I turned with a little of the sauce on my spoon.

"Try this; let me know what you think." I smiled and he did as I requested.

"Well, it could use more basil." Austin teased.

I took the spoon putting a little sauce on it and acting like I was going to taste it and then smeared it on Austin's face.

"Oh now it's on!" he smirked and threw noodles at me.

"Hey my spaghetti, now you're asking for it!" I threw some more sauce at him and then ran ducking as he tossed a couple rolls.

Then I grabbed a hand full of noodles and he smeared sauce all over my face as I smashed noodles in his. Then I took the sauced dumping it on his head and then he chased me around the table.

"Hey Ally come give me a kiss." He laughed and faked going left catching me as I tried to go the other way.

We slipped on sauce and fell as Austin shook the sauce in his hair all over me and everywhere else. We caught our breath and then he pulled me onto my side kissing me.

"Mmm, saucy." He laughed kissing me again.

I slid my arms over his shoulders prolonging the kiss. Austin and I pulled away from each other briefly laughing at how silly we looked and kissed again.

**Not my best chapter and I didn't put enough drama, I know, but the next chapter I'm hoping will be better.**


	7. The Unexpected And Heartbreaks

**Thanks to all my reviewers and readers for your support!**

I watched Ally walk around restless, cleaning, polishing instruments, and helping customers. She had been doing the same restless working as if she was trying to put something off for weeks. She looked over at the door as Trish bounded in dragging Dez along as she bragged about her new job at a boutique nearby. Ally made small talk and then she walked off toward me.

"Hey Ally, why have you been such a busy body lately?" I wondered.

She shrugged "I've had a lot on my mind."

"What's on your mind?" I asked concerned.

"Well, I got a letter a few weeks ago from MUNY. They said that I can go anytime I want that they'll be waiting patiently to see me in their halls." Ally sighed "I was thinking about whether or not to go. I know I'd be leaving Team Austin, but I could write your songs still, but we wouldn't be able to hangout and such."

I sighed "Oh, I won't stop you from going if that's what you want, but why now? Why after we finally got together almost two months ago?"

Ally shook her head "I don't know I was just thinking about it, but it's got so many cons and a few pros."

"Is it because you think we're moving too fast, that the night of the spaghetti fight we-" I began and she cut me off.

She shook her head profusely "No it's not that, I guess I just didn't know what to think about the school contacting me again."

She sat down next to me on the piano bench and I sighed "Okay, you're exploring your options. It has nothing to do with us. Are you okay? Your heartbeat accelerated just now."

"I'm fine; I just get so nervous when I'm around you. I am always such a klutz, I mean I caused you to have a boot on your leg in the past." She laughed.

I smiled "Yeah, dance lessons were your best idea, but Dallas found a new partner so it's too bad because I'd have loved to take you dancing."

Ally rolled her eyes "Yeah, I'd probably injure both feet."

I laughed and hugged her "Hey, you want to join me for dinner at my house with my family tonight? Ma's making her famous stroganoff."

Ally leaned against me "I'd love to. I have to go catch Trish I forgot to ask her something."

She kissed my cheek and got up sighing "See you later."

I watched her leave knowing something wasn't right, but I didn't want to corner her.

* * *

I found Trish at her new job flipping through a magazine at the counter.

"Hey Ally, what's up?" she smiled relieved to have another distraction from work.

I walked to her fidgeting with my hair "I was wondering if we could cancel our spa trip next week."

"Um Ally, that's tomorrow, on March 28th. I actually wrote it down because I was looking so forward to hanging out with you." She sighed and then smiled "Oh well, I'm sure Dez and I can do something tomorrow. He does love to pamper me, you know."

I stared at her surprised "Did you just say that tomorrow was the 28th?"

"Yeah, did you really forget?" she laughed "You have been busy and spacey lately."

I held up my index finger indicating for her to wait for my reply as I counted on my hands again and again. It couldn't be, not after that one night, I counted again.

"If tomorrow is the 28th, then I've got more to think about. Unless, I'm being irrational about the time, I've got to figure it out. We'll chat later." I rushed away before she could say another word.

I didn't know what to do, but hurry to the nearest convenience store.

* * *

I sat in my bathroom after drinking about a gallon of water waiting for the third test to finish. I couldn't believe the first two; this was my only hope to prove it was nothing, but stress. I kept checking my watch counting down the seconds thinking how I could've been so stupid. I had cried several times already over the first tests and prayed that if it came out like the others I'd have the guts to do what's right. I finally check my watch a last time before reaching for the test.

I slumped crying, my dad would be ashamed, my mom too, and how could I tell Austin he was just starting his major career. I had to think for everyone it seemed and it was all looking grim and bad for all of us, until I saw the white paper on my counter neatly folded. MUNY's letter, I hadn't thrown it away yet. I threw the test away, wiping away my tears, and grabbing the letter. My mind made up and it was going to take all my strength to do what I thought was best.

I walked into Sonic Boom; Ally looked up and gave me a sad smile, her eyes bloodshot. I hurried up to her worried that something had happened; something was definitely wrong.

"Ally, have you been crying?" I wondered.

"Um Austin, we need to talk. Let's go to the practice room." She quickly turned away leading me to the room.

I shut the door after I stepped through "What is it?"

"I already told Trish and Dez, but you're going to be the hardest one to tell." She began to sniffle.

I turned her to me "Tell me please, to my face."

"A-Austin, I'm leaving t-to go t-to th-the New Y-york mus-sic p-program." She cried looking away.

"What?" was all I could say; I was shocked and pained by her decision.

"I know t-that we j-just talk-ked about-t it y-yester-rday, b-but m-my p-parents a-agree it's t-time for m-me t-to go. I'll s-still w-w-write for y-you a-all the time, b-but we n-need to b-break up." She cried harder as she spoke.

I hugged her kissing her forehead "Please, don't go, I love you."

Ally hugged me tightly "I-I'm s-so s-sorry, I l-love you t-too, I-I w-will al-always-s l-love y-you, b-but I-I have t-to go."

She let me go pushing away and running off leaving me dumbfounded and heartbroken. Why was she doing this now, why?

**I ended it sad I know, but just wait for the next chapter, it'll get better I promise.**


	8. Reunions And Surprises

**Thanks to SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, Guest, dream-big-101, AUSLLYLUVER, Identity Unknown, queenc1, Harmonious Wolf, LoveShipper, URxGORGEx, lovestories98, tffan1980, and anonymous readers for your support! This chapter is for all you Auslly hopefuls!**

I cried hugging everyone before looking around one more time for Austin.

"He said he'd be here Ally, I don't know where he's at." Trish sighed "Dez is playing dumb and won't say anything."

"Hey, I'm not playing; I don't know where he is." Dez grumbled.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of blonde in the crowd behind Dez and Trish as Austin weaved in and out of crowds. He skidded to a halt in front of me. We stared at each other silently for a while before Austin pulled me into a tight hug. Then he let me go and the tears flowed down my face again.

"Here Ally, I got this for you to remember me by." Austin held out a locket with an "A" engraved on it opening it up for me to see the picture inside.

It was a picture of the both of us. I cried as I read what was engraved on the inside "_Forever You And Me_". Austin took it gently from my hand and helped me put it on. I hugged him and he kissed me not wanting to let me go.

"It's time for me to go, goodbye everyone and in the future maybe we'll see each other again." I hid my face trying to stay calm before turning and hurrying toward the gate to my plane.

I would remember this moment painfully for the rest of my life.

* * *

I don't know what made me come back to Miami after ten years, but for old time's sake I went to Sonic Boom. I saw a woman that looked familiar go into the store and I followed her in. Her wavy brown hair gently waved as she turned around. Then I found a familiar pair of warm brown eyes staring back at me.

"Austin, Austin what are you doing here?" she looked stunned.

I was just as stunned "Ally Dawson? Man, has the past ten years been good to you!"

She was still wide-eyed as if nervous "Um, why'd you come back?"

"I was just visiting for old time's sake. How's your dad?" I wondered trying to act casual even though I just wanted to hug her, to know that she really was a few feet away from me.

"Dead, he died two years ago in car accident. Mom took it pretty hard, so I took over the store and she works out of home writing books about different species she's encountered on her trips." She shrugged "Anyways, why are you in Miami?"

"Well, I had a few days of break and I decided to visit my parents, but I stopped here first." I shrugged acting nonchalant.

"Oh dad told me awhile back that you stopped by here a few times while I was gone. This must be routine for you." She kept glancing behind me.

I stared at Ally and she kept checking her watch and the door. I was getting curious as to what she was expecting to show up here and decided to be nosy.

"What are you looking for?" I smiled politely.

Ally didn't reply, but merely looked over my shoulder smiling with relief. I turned to follow her gaze when a dirty blonde, little girl ran past. I turned to see Ally kneel down and hug her.

"Mama, you'll never guess what happened today!" the little girl squealed.

"Kelly, why don't you go upstairs and I'll be up for practice and homework in a second. Mama's friend is here and he'll be leaving soon okay." Ally kissed the girl's forehead.

I stood surprised and unsure I heard their conversation right. Did the little girl say "mama" and then Ally called herself "mama"? Then the little girl turned to me her eyes flickering luminously before locking on mine. She looked a lot like Ally, but some of her features were a bit different. Her eyes were darker and her hair was a different color for starters.

"Is he-" Kelly began, but Ally hastily cut her off.

"No baby girl, now go upstairs." Ally murmured and the girl disengaged her eyes from mine.

I scratched my head "I didn't know you were married. Of course, I don't know much about you anymore."

"I'm not, her father left me after finding out I was pregnant. Don't worry about it though because it was a long time ago." Ally fidgeted her eye teary.

I tried to change the subject a little "Well, she's pretty like her mama. How old is she?"

Ally sighed "Not quite ten years old. She's more like her daddy than me to tell you the truth."

I was taken aback by her daughter's age "You said almost ten, right?"

I began counting back trying to estimate when she could've conceived. Ally noticed I was thinking about something and she interrupted my thoughts purposely.

"Don't worry about her age so much. It's best if you go, she's very impressionable and I don't want her to mistake you for someone else." Ally smiled softly trying to get me to leave.

I quickly wrapped her in a hug and she pushed on me and finally released herself frowning at me. If I had calculated right, Ally conceived before she left or soon after. I felt bad that she had to take care of her daughter alone and went on impulse.

Ally kissed my cheek and then shoved me to the door "She's not your daughter, stop trying to calculate. I should never have told you her age. I'm sorry Austin, goodbye and have a safe trip."

Ally would never have done something with another guy she hardly knew unless she was drugged or something. I remembered checking on her once and she was merely practicing, she seemed so concentrated I left. I wasn't going to let her go without clear answers this time. I just had to find a way to get her to talk to me.

**Yeah Austin is here to stay lol! Anyways, don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts! **


	9. The Truth And A Search

**Thanks to SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, Guest, dream-big-101, AUSLLYLUVER, Identity Unknown, queenc1, Harmonious Wolf, LoveShipper, URxGORGEx, lovestories98, tffan1980, JoeyJar99, and my anonymous readers for the continued support! I am dedicating this next chapter to all of you because without all of my readers I'd have no story!**

I couldn't believe Austin was back in town, he would make keeping the secret I kept over ten years that much harder to keep. I paced as I listened to Kelly play the piano like a pro. Then she stopped abruptly getting my attention.

"He was my papa, wasn't he?" Kelly frowned "I sensed it and my other side showed briefly to him as did his to me. You lied to me."

I sighed "He doesn't know and it's better this way. He has a career and separate life from us he has to think of; we can't make it harder for him."

I rubbed her back and she turned to me swiftly. She was slightly angry now.

"Mama, it's not right! You still love him, I know it! I sense it from you, don't tell me it was a short relationship and there was no way you cared for him so much like you always do either!" she growled.

"Ssshhh, I know you're upset. I didn't want to hurt anyone; I just wanted to keep him from ending his career as it started for us. Please understand, baby girl I thought it was in everybody's best interest if I just left without telling them about anything." I murmured trying to calm her before her temper took over.

"What about me, I don't even know my father because of you! You lied to me all this time saying papa was dead! I'm going to go find him, I want to know him!" she was talking like she was years older than she was.

I grabbed her arm as she got up off the piano bench "No let me talk to him first."

She snarled and clawed my arm with her little wolf nails "No, you'll run him off again!"

Then she ran off and I clutched my arm hurrying to get a new outfit and bandages for my wound. I had to find her, I had kept her from lashing out using her wolf abilities and now she was running off on her own trying to find Austin who didn't know she was his.

* * *

I walked across the beach the sun about to set casting the prettiest sunset I'd seen in a while. I could faintly smell Ally's scent in the air. I looked around even though I was sure she was too far away to be near here. My cellphone rang and I looked at Caller ID to see my parents were calling. I sighed before answering, but what I expected to be her yelling "where are you" wasn't what I got.

"Thank goodness, you answered! Kelly's gone missing have you seen her?" my mom asked.

"No why?" I quickly asked concerned.

"Ally, usually has us watch her when she has extra stuff to do and figured she came here. You see they had a bit of a disagreement and Kelly ran away, Ally is a mess! She's running around town looking for her!" my mom explained nervously "Call us if you do; Ally's calling got to go!"

I got up from the sand quickly wiping myself off and hurried toward the street, my car forgotten. I decided to step into some foliage and change forms for a faster way of tracking her down. I stayed in the shadows sure the sight of a wolf in the city would scare people. I jumped a fence in an alley smelling Ally's scent somewhere further ahead. I had no idea why I seemed to feel like it was my responsibility to find Kelly, but I did and I had to get to her before someone tried to pick her up.

* * *

I had been running around for hours, my legs and feet screaming for a break, but I ran on until some guy stepped in front of me.

"Hey baby, where are you headed so fast?" he smirked "You look tired, come with me, I know a good place for you to rest at."

The guy grabbed my arm and I fought "No, I won't, I'm searching for someone."

"Everybody's searching for someone, baby. We've just so happen to find each other." He picked me up dropping me in an alley behind a dumpster.

"I got up and he shoved me back down as I yelled "Get off me! Let me go, please! I-I've got to find my daughter!"

"Oh so you've done this stuff before." The guy eagerly tried to take advantage of me.

I spit in his face and then kicked him "You pig, I told you to get off!"

He glared at me and wiped the spit off of my face "You won't be fighting so much once I'm done with you!"

The man smacked me and I head-butted him as he got closer. I got up weakly trying to run off, my energy spent and I was wobbly. The man quickly grabbed me slamming me into the wall and then picked me up dragging me behind the dumpster again while I kicked and clawed at him.

He slammed my head into the cement wall "Try that stuff again and I'll do much worse."

I slid to the ground in pain touching my head, where blood sure enough had started to dampen my hair a little. It stung so badly and I was too tired to fight, but I had to find Kelly and make sure she was safe.

Then there was a feral growling and snarling coming from nearby and I heard the sound of padded clawed feet hitting the ground before stopping. I looked to my left and saw a wolf with fur that reminded me of Austin's hair. The wolf looked at me, its eyes softening before he turned on the guy.

The guy backed up and ran, but the wolf, I assumed was Austin jumped knocking the guy to the ground. I watched as I slowly got up as he clawed and tore at the guys back.

"That's enough, you've injured him just let him go." I sighed and the wolf turned to me hoping off the guy "Austin, that's you right?"

I smiled as the wolf seemed to nod slowly and walk over to me.

"Good, can you look through this area? I'm going to check elsewhere." I sighed and wobbled as I walked forward trying to make it toward the end of the alley.

I heard wolf Austin whimper and then walk up to my side sniffing the air.

I groaned "I'm fine, I'll go to a doctor after finding Kelly. She means more to me than my own life. A little blood never killed anyone."

He rolled his wolf eyes and he followed me again. I turned to him and he shook his head at me before howling loudly. I wobbled falling backward as my head throbbed and I landed on something soft. Another wolf had caught me and it was a little bigger than Austin with another coming up as I sat up. Austin seemed to whimper to the other two as I struggled to focus. The other two whimpered back and I didn't know what they were up to. I felt woozy and the wolf that caught me began to lie down as the other two nudged me on top of it. While the other bigger wolf Austin had called helped keep me steady on the first one's back as it licked my hand every so often to make sure I stayed awake. I needed to find Kelly, but Austin's stubbornness had won instantly, now the two wolves I now figured to be his parents were running me to the nearest hospital, I wasn't for sure.

**Yeah, I confused you guys I bet for a minute with is he or is he not the father so, yeah he is lol!**


	10. An Almost Happy Ending Becomes A Chase

**Thanks to all my reviews and readers for your support!**

I had known Ally would disagree with me, but luckily I could smell my parents nearby. All I had to do was find Kelly and fast. I could smell Ally's blood and figured it was from the wound I could smell on her arm. I followed it to a park to a tunnel near the swing set. I peered in and a pair of eyes flickered back at me from the moonlight hitting them. I stepped back and Kelly crawled out pushing the hair behind her ears.

I could see the dried blood on her the nails of one of her hands. Her face was tear-streaked and she stroked my fur shaking. I stared at her and she hugged me before sitting back.

"Mama must be mad I hurt her again. Only, this time it was worse than I've done before. I bet she doesn't want to see me ever again." She pouted "I ran off disobeying mama, but I had to find someone."

I licked her face shaking my head to try to tell her that Ally had run after her. Kelly frowned and I gently grabbed her shirt tugging on it to get her to follow.

"I bet you could find him easily. Mama says my inherited side of my father she can't train me to use or shut out each ability." She got off the ground "It's strange, but I met him recently and you remind me of him."

I realized that she hadn't been afraid of me at all. It must have been from Ally's genes, but Kelly mentioned something about her father.

I held up a paw as if to tell her to wait and she seemed to understand as she watched me run off into the trees. I changed form in the shadows and jumped the fence to come around to the gate. Kelly's eyes were still on the trees until I moved a little closer and she turned to me.

"Kelly, thank goodness I found you! Your mom is in the hospital a guy hurt her as she was out looking for you! You've got to come quick!" I held out my arms and she got wide eyed before running to me and I picked her up.

"Hurry, to mama please! She needs us!" Kelly begged.

She wrapped her little arms around my neck holding on tightly and shaking nervously. I rubbed her back as I hurried out to the street haling a cab. The cab stopped and I set Kelly inside sliding in as she quickly moved over. Then she wrapped her arms around my own arm as I shut the door and told the driver where to go.

* * *

I woke up my head pounding and I saw Kelly asleep across the room on the couch holding on to Austin's arm that was also asleep. I smiled and searched for my phone finding it on the table and snapped a picture of them real fast, it was too adorable to pass up. I set my phone down and at the sound of it touching the table Austin stirred.

"Ally, your awake, I'm relieved." He whispered gently and carefully releasing himself from Kelly's grip.

Unfortunately for him, she awoke and sat up. She looked at me and shrank trying to grab at Austin's arm again, but he calmed her silently before walking over to me.

"The doctor said the injury was minor, but you did lose a good amount of blood from your two separate wounds. They decided to watch you overnight just in case. Kelly thinks you're mad at her." Austin explained.

"Kelly, come here baby girl." I sighed.

She hesitantly walked over "What mama?"

"I could never be angry over something you haven't learned to properly control. I'm sorry I upset you." I stroked her hair and she hugged me tightly.

"Okay, you're hurting her a little; remember she did bruise a little after that guy hurt her." Austin sighed and Kelly quickly let go.

Then Austin's parents came in and I sighed stroking Kelly's hair again before calling to them "Mr. and Mrs. Moon, could you take Kelly down to the cafeteria? I'm sure she's hungry, no junk food though. It'll give her nightmares."

"Sure, we'd love to." Mrs. Moon said as they both looked at each other getting the hint that I wanted to talk to Austin alone.

I waited until I was sure they wouldn't hear and I was sure Kelly wasn't going to run back in. Austin stared at me waiting for me to explain and I sat up unsure how to start.

"Um, I need to tell you something." I was hesitant and trying to go around the subject while also getting him to get the hint "Kelly's full name is Kelly Monica Dawson."

Austin looked at me surprised "I got to admit I like the middle name for her."

I laughed and continued "I wasn't really honest last time we spoke. You see, I made this deal with myself to never get you involved in the past because your career was just starting. Anyways, the other day I should have told you from the start. Kelly is-"

Austin cut me off "Kelly is our daughter. Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I was surprised.

"I held her for a bit and she's been clinging to me like crazy. I could smell her scent clearly, it was a mixture between our scents and I sensed it the longer she was around me." He shrugged.

I sighed "I won't bother you for money or anything because we don't need it, but thanks for finding Kelly and bringing her back to me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, she's my daughter too don't I get a say in all this. Anyways, Trish and Dez have a seven year old boy and they would love him to be friends with your kid if they knew she existed." Austin smiled.

"Austin, you can't stay. Think about your career, all your fans." I frowned.

Austin stared at me blankly "Do you really think that I think my career is more important than you or our child? I have never been able to find anyone new. You are my one and only. We have a kid, I've never known and I won't go on not knowing her."

I stared at him "Austin, I don't want to force you into this. Please, I've never asked for much from anyone. I can't just expect you to do this for us."

I stared at her "Ally, I'm doing this for me; everyone is allowed to be selfish every once in a while. Last time you were selfishly protecting me by raising Kelly alone. Now it's my turn to be selfish and take you back getting to know my daughter in the process."

I kissed her and Ally was hesitant holding back from me and then I gently caressed her. She began to slowly respond, but suddenly we heard someone run in and broke apart.

"Is papa, staying mama?" Kelly stared at Ally with pleading eyes and ran around the bed climbing on my back "Even if you say no, I won't let him leave without a fight. We need him, mama."

I laughed holding onto Kelly's little legs as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Ally sighed starring at the two of us in front of her. Then she groaned as Kelly tightened her grip on me.

"You're already turning into a daddy's girl. Now what am I going to do?" Ally shook her head laughing.

"I knew it, she is our granddaughter!" my mom walked in followed by my dad.

Ally seemed to frown and look away. Kelly jumped from my back lightly landing in Ally's lap. Ally hugged her, but didn't say a word. I began to worry, but Kelly shook her head.

"Mama, it's okay, I won't run away again. I'm my mama's girl after all." Kelly murmured "Mama, why are you crying?"

* * *

I stared at Kelly as she wiped my eyes and asked me again why I was crying. Everyone had their eyes on me like I was a bug or something.

"Get mama's clothes and my big coat. Then hurry back to me." I murmured almost making no sound, but Kelly's young ears picked it up clearly unlike Austin's and his parents.

I pulled the IV from my wrist, pulling of all the wires off of me hooking me to a heart machine as Kelly tossed me everything. Austin reached for me and I ducked away from him gabbing Kelly's arm and locking us in the bathroom as I dressed.

"What floor are we on?" I murmured.

"We're on the second floor. Why are we doing this mama?" Kelly asked.

I finished dressing throwing on my jacket as the banging and calling from the other side started.

Austin called in "Ally, what's going on? Come out and let's talk, please!"

"I-I can't think here and I can't let you out of my sight either." I murmured to Kelly "I'm scared that our secret being told to them will ruin everything I did to protect everyone. I just need time to think, baby girl we'll talk to your papa soon, but you got to help me. Do you remember what I taught you?"

Kelly became serious "Alright mama, I trust you. I'm ready to go."

She hugged me before changing form. I smiled as I heard the commotion outside quiet down quickly. Kelly looked at me and I stroked her fur.

"Ms. Dawson, come on out there is no reason to panic. We just want to check and make sure you're alright." A doctor murmured from the other side, holding a shot to put me out no doubt.

I unlocked the door nodding to Kelly as I swung the door open. Kelly glared at them growling as they started to charge in and then as they backed up and some ran. She knocked the doctor onto the floor causing the shot to slide across the floor. I ran out and she followed taking the lead as I looked back to see Austin standing bewildered at first before chasing us.

Everyone dodged away and I briefly stopped grabbing a clipboard to sign out and tossed it at Austin as I finished filling it out. I followed Kelly out the doors and she winked at me.

"Kelly, to the house as fast as you can. I won't be far behind." I told her and she ran as I hailed a cab nearby getting in as I saw Austin run out the doors of the hospital telling the driver where to go and step on it.

He hit the gas and I slid around in the seat as the driver navigated the streets. I saw in the rearview a light colored wolf chasing us. I had to get to our secret house without him seeing.

"Lose the wolf, fast!" I yelled. The driver smirked "I've never heard of doing this before, but if I'm getting paid well, alright."

I clutched the seat as he sped up even more.

**I added more drama, sorry guys, but hey Austin won't give up!**


	11. Happiness And A Story

**Thanks to SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, Guest, dream-big-101, AUSLLYLUVER, Identity Unknown, queenc1, Harmonious Wolf, LoveShipper, URxGORGEx, lovestories98, tffan1980, and JoeyJar99 for your support!**

I lost what little scent I had of Ally, but caught Kelly's nearby. Kelly was moving fast and was helping Ally, but I didn't understand. Kelly wanted me to stay so what was she doing? I followed her scent into the trees and found her approaching a house with Ally next to her.

"He's here mama." Kelly turned looking directly where I was at in the coverage of the woods.

Ally followed her gaze and then looked at Kelly who was eagerly smiling towards me.

"Kelly, I'm not feeling too good. At least come in with me briefly before you go to him." Ally put her hand to her head.

Kelly nodded and followed her in before shortly running out to see me.

"Sorry papa, mama's not feeling up to talking. She said that she had to think, she's overwhelmed, and too much at once you know. She's missed you a lot, but she's afraid after so long to rely on anyone especially you. I know because I see the deep desire in her eyes, but she's also going to do what she thinks is best for us." Kelly talked like she was older, a trait I admired of Ally's.

"Kelly, I have to speak with her. I need to calm her panic." I frowned.

"Papa, let me talk to her first and I'll get you when she's ready." She begged me.

I shook my head moving passed her "I'm not letting her go this time. I won't let you help her run this time; she needs me as much as I need her right now."

Kelly followed unsure what else to do.

* * *

I changed into my tank top and shorts for bed when my door opened and I quickly turned.

"Whoa, you make me miss movie marathon night more than anything." Austin froze in the doorway gawking at me.

I stepped back eyeing the doorway to my bathroom debating if I could get in there before he caught me. He seemed to be calculating the scenario too and smirked at his conclusion. I frowned and crossed my arms.

"I didn't run off for you to come find me. There's too much to think about, I have to think about all my choices, you, your parents, Kelly, us, and myself." I turned toward the bathroom "Austin, I chose to live with my choices without you for so long. I was good with just writing your songs and doing my own thing without seeing you. I thought I could do this without you, but then you came back and everything changed. Do you want me just to go back to you as if nothing ever changed because everything has."

Austin stepped toward me; I could see him move out of the corner of my eye. I stepped away from him.

"I know that and I know that you're scared of changing that because you don't want to ruin my life or career or ruining anyone else's life. I get it, you worked so hard to see it all that work go away in the blink of an eye, but I'm not upset about it. I have a daughter; I can't wait to get to know her. I want to get to know her mom again. I want the life you denied me to protect me in the past. Why can't we be happy again?" he made this great speech.

I felt lightheaded as the pounding in my head from earlier grew. I stepped toward the bathroom and fell to my knees.

Austin hurried to my side "Ally, are you okay?"

He checked me over, his touch light as he helped me sit up. He sighed as he picked me up setting me on the bed.

"Ouch, my head hurts pretty badly." I groaned.

"Yeah, I bet it does, we need a doctor to look at you just in case." He sat by me and then Kelly ran in.

"What happened?!" she jumped onto the bed scurrying to my side "Is it my fault?"

I wrapped an arm around her "No, it's mama's head."

"We need to get her back to the hospital, Kelly. Why did you help her run off, anyways?" Austin got up.

"She said she'd talk to you as soon as her mind was clearer. I didn't want mama to tell you to go." She hugged me before climbing over to him.

"I won't go back, Austin. I can't think at the hospital. I don't like it there." I frowned as he rocked Kelly as if he always did it.

"Where's the phone? I'll call for a house visit, I don't want to make you more uncomfortable." He touched my arm.

"Over there on the table near the door, that's the closest one." I pointed across the room.

* * *

Ally had fallen asleep soon after the doctor finished his assessments. I watched her as I talked to the doctor.

"Is she okay? I think she fell asleep pretty fast." I kept my eyes on Ally still.

"She's fine, tired from tonight's ordeal and she will be in pain for a while. The head is sensitive even if it's hard. I gave her some good pain killer medicine; she'll be in less pain. Her wounds are new, but as they are doctored they will heal nicely. I do recommend someone to take care of her a few days and watch her just to be sure that she will be alright to work. Does she have a family member that could do that?" the doctor smiled.

"Well, her mom could, but her mom is awfully busy and I don't think she could handle any more stress." I explained "I'll do it, I'm on vacation anyways."

The doctor nodded told me the bill would come in the mail and then left.

I walked over to Ally who stirred a little while Kelly slept next to her. Ally opened her eyes and I walked over to her as she continued to stare at me.

"What are you still doing here?" she wondered.

I smiled "I'm taking care of you to make sure you get better. I'm on vacation right now and Kelly needs me too."

Ally looked at Kelly "Austin, I have to know, are you ready for a responsibility as big as a family? I can't trust someone fully who can't handle all the baggage."

"Ally, I am more than ready. I had hoped someday to share a future with you, maybe even a family. I've got that now because of you." I grabbed her hand "I could never leave you, I have always loved you. I told you that, but now I have one more thing to love you for and it's this beautiful little girl of ours. I feel it, I sense this is where I need and want to be."

She smiled at me, her first genuine smile for me in a long time. She gestured for me to lean in toward her and she kissed me briefly. Suddenly, Kelly jumped between us giggling and we laughed.

"Papa, read me a bedtime story." Kelly pointed to a shelf full of child books.

Ally sat up and smirked as I went to the shelf picking out a book.

Kelly bounced up and down as I came back with a book called "Love You Forever". I remembered my mom reading it to me and the lullaby that was in it my mom would sing. I sat down on the bed kicking off my shoes and Kelly scooted me farther on the bed sandwiching herself between Ally and I.

"My mom read me this book when I was your age. Now I'll read it to you the way she read it to me." I wrapped my arm around Kelly and she nuzzled into me as Ally read with me singing the lullaby with me.

That night was our first night as a family and now we are happily married and expecting a child. Kelly is eager as ever to meet her baby sibling and she reads to the baby the book I read to her, singing to Ally's belly. Trish and Dez moved back to Miami as well and now we have our own recording business. Life is good in the Moon house and I hope it stays that way, at least until Kelly's teen years, and boys beware I won't go lightly on any of you.

**I decided why not end the madness! I think I ended it alright, but who know lol!**


End file.
